cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:GC Episode 27: Intrude! Ryuzu's Lab!/@comment-24391026-20160418031104
Is there anything I can even say about this episode? Well, there is. o3o ' '''I've abused the opening song more than enough times to say that I love it to bits, it has definitely become '''my' #1 CFV opening. Not worth downloading the full song though because what made me love it to begin with wasn't only the song but the opening animation which is almost equally as good. Everything about it is great except the fact that the transitioning was crazy in the middle part...but near the end where Chrono and Chibi-Ryuzu were facing off was just amazing to me for some reason. Am I the only one who actually loves Chibi-Ryuzu's expressions? They're so psycho...Or maybe it's because they're psycho..>3> ' '''Before the opening, we're getting closer and closer at the connection between Chrono and Dran....except we're not. I swear it always ends up with him seeing Dran and them touching hands with Dran trying to introduce himself. But I guess this one was different since Dran showed up when Chrono was a kid. Could that mean that Dran meets him multiple times in different timelines with Chrono not even remembering some(or half)? ' In all honesty, Ryuzu's crib is too big not to spot but then again they wouldn't even know it was his to begin with. Meh. I was also kinda curious as to how Ibuki managed to open the gate but I guess it was hacked(thanks to Chris) or since Ryuzu knew they'd come then there would be no meaning in locking it :P. But as they storm the castle and beat all the killer robos with the all mighty power that is The Souryu Family's Paid Off Bodyguards~!(And Naoki! XD) ''They then encounter the room of the Zodiac Time Beasts....and ''Hiroki. '''e_e ' I don't hate him', I'm totally down with his character but I do dislike his voice. But hey, he's a kid, what can a VA do :P? But boy oh boy does he have that whole I'm the servant of justice and will follow Ryuzu's goal because it too is a symbol of justice and you guys are going against it, therefore you're going against justice and I use DP! The clan of undeniable justice!! Yup, he's that kind of kid :L. But maybe the series director will let us take a peek at the background of all the members of the Company and we can see how Hiroki came to be. Ya know, so he and the others don't end up bland. =3= ' '''Each of Chrono's freinds end up being faced against a member of the Company. Tokoha with DZ branch chief(we were already leaked of that info so not surprising), Kamui with Sosuke(who turns out to be Raul Serra seeking a rematch. What a twist!), and Shion with you know who~! Falcon punch denied, Shion! But in all seriousness, Shouma can really knock the blonde out of Shion if he wanted to..And that jacket, Shouma....did you go through a character development montage like Shion? '''o3o' '' '''' And so we have Chrono and Ibuki meet up with the head honchkrow himself! And what's this? Ryuzu's not the type of villain who wants to destroy or control '''za warudo'? Ah, renewal for the better of mankind, the type of antag goal that usually gets overshadowed by the others :L. It's not a bad goal though, not bad at all. Especially since it doesn't give a reason for Chrono to hate him! Did you see the look on the lad's face when Ryuzu told him? We was all like,"H-How am I suppose to hate this man now"? But of course the're still reasons why he should be stopped, with them being kidnapping Cray units, attempting something globally threatening, and killing Chrono's da-"Eeeeeehhhhh? So you're saying I did that, huh?"...About Chrono's dad, Rive...Didn't Ryuzu's expression give off that "Oh? So I did that? Just what did you tell the boy, Ibuki?" look? I mean, how did anyone who knew about the crash know what truly happened without being at the scene? Now, now, I'm not trying to point any fingers--as a matter of fact I could be speaking rubbish since I can't actually remember the whole car crash story--but maybe there's still something we don't know? Chrono straight up said Ryuzu killed his dad and Ryuzu sat up straight lookin' like he was fixin' to smack a messiah player, i'm just saiyan. e3e ' '''Yes, yes, we saw and old man cough up beer and cremated. Scratch that--CHRONO saw all that....Damn it, he better be traumatized. Ya can't shrug that off for a first time, lad :P. Ryuzu get's cremated and the very end we get my porfile pic! Now, folks, this could be 1 of 2(maybe 3) things: Ryuzu dies but this is a male--MALE--clone that carries his ideals/memories. Or .....nah, that's about it. But seriously, why does everyone just think it's Ryuzu turned girl and not just say a girlish looking boy? I can't tell if they're serious or not...but I guess that's the internet. But of course that ahoge of his stays upright after all that XD. And I can't wait for his psycho expressions though! '''O3O' ' '''LunaXAm ship is in the sights of some unknown plot projectile! Take evasive action! I repeat! Take evasive action! And how did they even manage that ending song with such an edgy opening? I was expecting something more along the lines of the ending song of Super Gals(please dont judge). But It's not bad though, it's actually really nice.....Oh wait...Is this going to end up one of those anime's that are almost ALWAYS sad but ALWAYS end in a big happy end theme? Oh god, am I gonna get hurt in the feels in every ep from now on? Nahh, doubt it, Bushi would never do such a thing. e3e'' Anyways, sorry for the wall of text but I really wanted to type all of this to get it out of my system and I hope others read and reply! You don't even have to read the whole thing, I just like to get things across and at least converse with others! ^-^,